


Greater than Gravity

by iwillnotbecaged



Series: Flying high without ever leaving the ground [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Insomnia, Multi, Nightmares are mentioned, but not described, implied PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillnotbecaged/pseuds/iwillnotbecaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every once in awhile, the universe would conspire and all three of them would be awake on the same night. One by one they would shuffle into the living room, tired-eyed and heavy-limbed, unable to find comfort in the blissful unconsciousness of sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greater than Gravity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SD_Ryan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SD_Ryan/gifts).



> Fluffy cuddles inspired by [this fanart](http://i-will-not-be-caged.tumblr.com/post/137851407271/bravenazar-ultramarineblues-suggested-the) and SD not feeling well this morning.
> 
> Completely unbetaed, so please let me know if you see any typos or anything.
> 
> Title from _The Sword in the Stone_

**Merlin:** Ah, you know, lad, that love business is a powerful thing.

**Arthur:** Greater than gravity?

**Merlin:** Well, yes, boy. In its way, I'd, uh... Yes, I'd say it's the greatest force on earth.

 

Every once in awhile, the universe would conspire and all three of them would be awake on the same night. One by one they would shuffle into the living room, tired-eyed and heavy-limbed, unable to find comfort in the blissful unconsciousness of sleep.

On this particular night, Bucky had been unable to ignore the restless itch inside of him long enough to even go to bed. Instead, he paced the apartment, from window to bookshelf to refrigerator and back again.

Steve woke from a nightmare just a few hours after falling asleep. His nightmares were always still and silent, the inner turmoil never quite making it to the surface, something he considered a blessing because it meant he was unlikely to wake up whoever was still in bed. He shut the bedroom door carefully behind him and made his way into the living room.

Bucky paused in his current circuit. They held eye contact for a moment, then Steve shrugged and flopped onto the couch. Bucky resumed his pacing and Steve stared blankly at something only he could see.

Half an hour later, the sound of coughing broke the silence. Steve sat up as Sam shuffled into the living room, wrapped in a sheet and carrying a box of kleenex. Bucky deviated from his standard path into the bedroom and the sound of rummaging drifted out behind him. Sam dropped the kleenex on the coffee table, crowded into Steve’s space and shivered.

“‘S cold.” Steve pulled him in closer.

“Sorry, baby,” he whispered, kissing Sam’s temple. “I didn’t want to wake you after you’d finally gotten to sleep.”

Sam just whimpered in response and nuzzled in closer.

Bucky reemerged from the bedroom with his arms full. He dropped his bundle onto the coffee table and motioned for Sam to stand. Sam started to whine, but stopped at the look Bucky gave him. He stood with a little help from Steve.

Bucky untangled him from the sheet and tossed it aside. He pulled a hoodie out of the pile and looked pointedly at Sam. Sam rolled his eyes, but lifted his arms and let Bucky manhandle him into the sweatshirt. It was one of Steve’s, big and soft and smelling like home and comfort. He kept his hands tucked inside the sleeves.

He looked back at Bucky, who was now measuring out a dose of cough syrup. Sam started to protest, but Bucky gave him another look that effectively communicated what exactly would happen if Sam attempted to refuse. Sam accepted the small cup and swallowed the medicine. He handed the cup back to Bucky, who set it and the bottle of cough syrup to the side.

Bucky nodded in the direction of the couch and Sam sat back down. Steve put his arm around him and slouched down a bit so Sam could comfortably rest on his chest. Bucky moved the kleenex box so that it would be within Steve’s easy reach and then unfolded the last part of his bundle.

It was their quilt, the first one Sam had completed after they returned from London. He had chosen the softest flannels he could find and made a blanket big enough to cover all three of them and still have plenty of fabric left over. Bucky draped it over Steve and Sam, making sure every little bit of them was covered and warm. He slid under the quilt next to Sam, pulling Sam’s feet into his lap and sneaking a hand up his pant leg so that he could be skin-to-skin.

Steve grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, making sure to turn the volume down low. Sam was only half-paying attention, but lifted his head when he heard the opening music of the movie.

“ _The Sword and the Stone_? I love this movie.”

Steve looked down at him and smiled. “I know you do. Figured it would be a good choice for tonight.”

“Mmhmm,” Sam murmured happily. He burrowed further under the quilt, enjoying the warmth of the blanket and the men on either side of him.

When the sun rose hours later, it found the three of them asleep together on the couch, the movie and the closeness having banished whatever nightmares and restlessness and discomfort remained from earlier in the night. 


End file.
